


Fur Ball

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Adam does Not Like Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vampire Adam, Vampires, Werewolf Elias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam loses his job over a hatred of werewolves the same day he meets Elias who just happens to be a werewolf himself.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a salad that ruined Adam Towers career.

Okay it might not have been the salad’s fault completely but he thought perhaps he would have been in a better mood with a fucking hamburger when his boss said those three little words:

Full Moon Ball

He promised himself he’d never go to another after last year, after all that bullshit with the sweet young ingenue who stole Jean Duran’s attention away before Adam could get the scoop on his merger. The little tart had the nerve to stick her hand practically down the man’s pants before Adam could even get him to look up at him and fuck if he’d let another werewolf ignore him again.

Especially that one.

Handsome fucking fur monger.

So he said something bad that got him caused his boss to fire him.

“No fucking way I’ll go to the fur ball again.”

It was a horrible thing to say, he had to admit that, and the fact that he was a vampire didn’t go unnoticed. Also Mr. Ferrier was married to a were and yes, Adam was a fucking idiot.

With no job.

He was silent on his way out of the office, down the sidewalk, and hadn’t even said a word by the time he made it to the coffee house down the block.

Adam ordered his blood shot espresso and waited impatiently after, unable to stop his foot tap to the music of the coffee shop.

“God I hate this song.”

That’s when the word eruption began.

He started to tear into the man beside him, a long diatribe about the misuse of male power in the rock music industry that somehow turned into a rant about the vampire oppressive roller skate scene in the film Voluptuous Vampire Vixens.

His name was called, “Towers!” and Adam stopped to catch his breath. He also finally looked at the man who had been subject to his yelled rant for the past fifteen minutes.

The man’s looks alone made him think that there had to be a movie filming somewhere nearby because people didn’t dress that way anymore. He could have been a stock photo from a seventies pornographic film and Adam wouldn’t have thought twice. He had curly hair, a thick mustache, and his clothes had to have been kept since the actual seventies for the wear on them.

He took a sip of his coffee as the man’s name, “Eleeas?” was called.

“That is NOT my name,” he hissed, yellow eyes out and proud.

A fucking werewolf.

Of course he was.

Adam had assumed most of the weres in town for the ball would be a bit more high end but perhaps Duran had relatives that he kept secret.

He knew he’d keep this one secret too.

“You are a very learned vampire,” the man said, “Are you very old?”

Adam blinked. “What?”

The man, not Eleeas apparently, frowned. “I was asking if you were old or a young vampire. I’ve met very old vampires and they know a lot but most younger—“

Adam had never been complimented in his entire life by a were that wasn’t trying to fuck him. “Are you trying to pick me up? Because I think it’s safe to assume I’m not that bloody desperate for long tooth.”

The were’s lip twitched and eyes lit at the insult. “I don’t have sex with dead people, and I very much am NOT attracted to rude people of any type. Good day, vampire.”

And with that, not Eleeas was gone.

Which was when Adam suddenly realized what an asshole he’d been.

“Fuck.”

He rushed out after the werewolf, suddenly needing to make amends if only for a moment though when he called out the other man would not stop.

“Hey wait!”

The were went faster and Adam got more angry, the blood from his drink coagulating in his system to make him glide with such ease that he was in front of the werewolf in moments.

“I was talking to you!”

Correction.

He was in front of the CRYING werewolf in moments.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

The werewolf wiped at his eyes. “You need to learn manners and stop bothering people who were—“

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “It’s been a shit day and I…I took it out on you. I apologize.”

The surprise on the Not Eleeas’s face was almost comical.

“You should be,” he said quick, “It was rude, even for a vampire.”

Adam grinned. “Like vampires are any less rude than werewolves.”

“I have never met a vampire who—“

Adam didn’t know what made him do it.

Perhaps the blood had gone bad?

The kiss was chaste, a bit of a taste really, and the grumpy werewolf instantly froze as if he’d bitten him to draw blood. He almost wanted to see what would happen if he did but refrained, instead teased a bit of tongue as they parted.

He patted the were’s cheek. “What’s your name?”

“Elias.”

Adam leaned in and smelled his neck, the shudder that weren’t through Elias quite adorable and a telltale sign of a virgin.

It had been AGES since he’d had a virgin.

Too bad this virgin had to have a tail.

He whispered, “Thank you for the compliment, Elias. Good day to you,” before he walked away.

Adam didn’t think he’d ever see Elias again.

But the next morning he got a call from his ex-boss who begged him to reconsider the Full Moon Ball.

He sent over a guest list and Adam was surprised to see a familiar name amongst the high end fur mongers.

Elias Thanatos.

Eldest Son of Evelio, who happened to own Thanatos Industries and hadn’t been seen in public for nearly twenty five years but was worth an estimated 20 million dollars.

“What time do they start the draw?”

His boss said nine thirty but Adam had been to the last one and knew it was at least a half hour after.

He planned on being the first up to bat.

It looked like Jean Duran was not the only interesting werewolf story in town.

“I promise you, Mr. Ferrier. I will be there with furry bells on.”


	2. Chapter 2

Adam stood in the middle of what he politely only referred to as a mongrel mix in his head as he waited to be introduced. 

He'd come late to the party this evening because really they were the same every year and also because he had to research. 

Elias Thanatos was not hard to find a picture of, his horrible clothing made him stand out at stylized functions such as this, but really he did not seem to go to many important wolf events. 

He learned there were five Thanatos brothers, one the CEO in charge of things at Thanatos Industries named Gabriel while the others just seemed to be backwoods bumpkins. Rich backwoods bumpkins though, and with Elias as the elder of the five he was in line to inherit when his father passed. 

Adam's skin itched just to think of what he could do with twenty million. 

Which was why he decided to be a surprise. 

The newspaper didn't know he put himself up for draw, which was fine by him though the main story he would get from Elias buying him would be worth the scolding. 

One of the wolves in front of him turned to sniff in his direction. 

"Are you lost, little dead thing?" 

Adam hissed and showed his fangs. "Are you, little puppy?" 

The wolf grinned. "Not at all. I know exactly what I'm here for, though I have high fucking doubt a single one of the wolves inside will want you." 

Adam held out his hand and the wolf took it. The warmth of his skin made Adam's crawl with disgust. "Nigel." 

He scoffed. "Adam. You want to bet, Nigel?" 

The wolf laughed. "Sure. You get more than a couple hundred and I'll let you bite me." 

Adam shook his head. "Oh no, darling. I'm not that desperate for blood this evening. I guarantee that I will receive several hundred thousand dollars in the auction. So much so that if I win, you have to be my pet for a month. No coming out of fur." 

Nigel pulled out a cigarette and put it past his lips. "And if you lose?" 

"I'll give you five hundred dollars and a very good time." 

"I'll take that, little dead thing," Nigel teased, shaking his head, "We'll see who wins." 

He was directed off towards the stage and Adam let out a puff of breath. "We'll see." 

The fury of auction for Nigel was intense, but Adam barely listened to the announcer while he peered out from behind the curtain into the crowd. Wolves of all kinds were in attendance and some prominent vamps but not many. This was warm bodies tonight, all fur and no thought, and when he spotted Elias looking uncomfortable while he spoke to a very ample breasted female he ignored the worry. 

The wolf would notice him, he knew that, and he'd win this bet while getting a very good story. 

A woman with blonde hair came to take his hand, placing a red flower in his front jacket pocket before he was ushered to his fate. 

"And now we have....a vampire. Adam Towers works for..." 

He started to walk down the aisle and saw several sneered faces though one of them made his pulse quicken. 

Jean Duran seemed alone tonight for once and his eyes were focused in on Adam to a very arousing degree. He turned and showed his arse, then smirked just before walking back to the front. 

"...and I'm sure you'll have a very good time." 

Adam stood and posed for the audience while he looked for Elias again. 

Elias who seemed to have disappeared. 

He felt sick. 

No, no, no. 

"Do I have any bids?" 

Crickets. 

Not one of the wolves bid him even a second's thought and Adam could've hissed for the humiliation. His fangs started to fall as he looked out defiantly among them. 

"Five thousand," a familiar voice said. 

He saw Jean holding up a sign with a moon on it. 

Thankfully someone was going to take pity. 

Adam noticed Nigel already arm in arm with an older woman, his smug smile an annoyance. 

"Anyone else?" 

He took another stroll down the long catwalk and locked eyes with Jean Duran. The wolf's eyes flashed yellow and did naughty things to Adam's nether regions. 

Even if he had to fuck a wolf he didn't want and pay him for it, just getting in Jean's bed would be worth anything. 

He was just about to turn when a voice called out, "Twenty five thousand!" 

Adam turned and saw Elias standing in the far back of the room, his face red. He held a sign that had a cluster of stars on it and when he got closer Adam was oddly charmed by the enthusiastic raise. He grinned and licked his lips. Elias would have no qualms about sharing his blood. Though he didn't like wolves much, virgin wolf was not a delicacy he'd had the pleasure of tasting before. 

"Well," the announcer said, "That...are there any others?" 

He headed back up and stood beside the man. 

"Fifty thousand," Jean said, looking back at Elias. 

The frumpy wolf's eyes lit yellow. "Two hundred thousand." 

Several gasps went through the audience and Adam preened. 

"Well...I see we have some vampire enthusiasts this evening," the announcer joked, "Mr. Duran?" 

Jean shook his head. 

"Sold to Mr. Thanatos for a record breaking two hundred thousand!" 

There was enthusiastic clapping in response and Adam headed off stage over to Elias. He bypassed several interested looks from other wolves and stopped just shy of reaching the man himself. He looked him over and made a noise of approval. "You decided to come out of the seventies?" 

"What?" 

Adam laughed. "Nothing," he said, putting his hand on Elias's arm, "Where are you taking me?" 

The wolf blinked. "I thought the date was tomorrow." 

"Yes," Adam said, his lips close to Elias's ear, "But where are you taking me now?" 

He sniffed Elias's neck and could hear the loud thump of his heart. 

"I...I have a limousine," he said softly. 

Adam lifted his head and smiled. "Sounds just about perfect to me."


End file.
